Missing Cullen Moments
by Flags-R-Us
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened during those "missing" Cullen moments? A series of one-shots.
1. Go Gaters

AN- This is starting to become my writer's block story. If you know me, you know I spend most of my time zoning out, thinking about random stories, and inventing my own characters. However, no matter what, I can't WRITE any of my ideas down. Which is exactly why I would never be able to become an author. Anyway, I think this will be a series of one-shots about "missing" Cullen moments. I take suggestion, if you really want a moment. If this somehow gets successful I may add some "missing" Pack moments too...Now, onto the one-shot!

DISCLAIMER- Everything in italics are from Breaking Dawn. I do NOT own the Twilight series.

**PREVIOUS**

"_Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed in his deep bass. "Go Gators!"_

_Jacob and Charlie jumped. The rest of us froze._

_Charlie recovered, then looked at Emmett over his shoulder. "Florida winning?"_

_"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. He shot a look in my direction, wagging his eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville. "Bout time somebody scored around here."_

_I fough back a hiss. In front of Charlie? That was over the line. But Charlie was beyond noticing innuendos. He took another deep breath, sucking the air in like he was trying to pull it down to his toes. I envied him. He lurched to his feet, stepped around Jacob, and half-fell into an open chair. _

_"Well," he sighed, "I guess we should see if they can hold onto the lead."_

* * *

For once, I secretly thanked Emmett. One, because it was enough to distract Charlie from this already-awkward conversation. Two, because Charlie seemed to distracted to notice Emmett's ways of thinking. It sure is a good thing Charlie can't read any of our minds.

We all sat in our normal positions on in the Cullen household living room. All, except Esme. She made an excuse about clean around our house(more like mansion), however, even Charlie was hesitant about that. The only messes this house has ever had, were made by me. Well, when I was still human...

I loosened my hold on Renesmee, so she could have move to squirm a little. That's what babies did, right?

Suddenly, Emmett was no longer as interested int he game as he was a minute ago.

"Hey, Bella, you wouldn't know the time, would you?"

Edward was right, for some reason time didn't matters as much to me as it did when I was human. I used to rely on the time to tell me everything; when to eat, sleep, go to school, etc. When you have forever, does it really matter. I don't think I've even looked at a clock since I was human.

"No, I don't have my watch on me."

"Oh, that's okay, probably to slow to take off...unlike other items..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and interrupted before he could finish.

"Actually, Emmett, I-"

This time I was cut off by Charlie. He had, not-so-subtly checked his watch.

"Yeah, it's about 11:30.."

"Okay, thanks Charlie. If was bothering me for a while."

After that conversation died down, it soon became quiet. If it were just Charlie and me, it would've been a comfortable silence. However, the 6 extra vampires made it a little more awkward. Plus the half human/half vampire beautiful child that happened to be staring at Charlie with a look of guilt and hunger. I didn't need Jasper to know she was feeling more guilty. I whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, Renesmee, we all feel that. It's perfectly natural, just don't act on it. Okay, angel?"

She subtly put her hand of my neck and I heard an, okay momma. She finished her statement with a smile. She didn't show her teeth, though. I could tell she would be the picture perfect daughter every family wants. I knew I didn't deserve it. What had I done to get a perfect fairytale ending like this? Plus, she'll be in constant danger with us. With nomads, newborn armies, the Volturi...she had been born into a family that will do anything for her, but at what cost? Her safety? I gave her a comforting smile back at her.

Nobody else seemed to notice our silent conversation. I smirked to myself, I was getting at this vampire stuff. Then I remembered I needed to act human around Charlie. So I blinked and recrossed my legs. Edward noticed this and gave me a supporting smile my way. Altogether about 30 seconds had passed since the conversation had ended. So, Charlie hadn't noticed or didn't want to notice our little exchange.

I waited another 30 seconds, and blinked again. I also fixed my hair, like the way Rosalie did. She noticed this and winked my way, and I winked right back at her.

This went on for another 10 minutes before the first quarter ended.

Charlie, oddly, started the conversation. "So, not much action huh?"

Emmett grinned and I saw this coming before it came out of his mouth.

"We usually get a lot of action here, but ever since Bella came things have changed a lot..." He wiggled his eyebrows, finishing the statement.

"I don't exactly follow.." Charlie eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

I cut Emmett off before he could explain. "Don't worry, Charlie, Emmett's just upset that he will lose in our arm wrestling contest soon."

Emmett's mouth hung wide open and he scoffed. "Dream on, little sister, dream on!"

"We'll wait and see who the real winner is. She won't gloat too much."

"Fine, and don't worry, the man that wins will gloat, a lot." He smirked.

Charlie just shook his head, dazed. He probably thought I was crazy. How would his 120 pound daughter be able to beat a massive think muscled Emmett? Now that I thought about it, it did seem odd...

After a while Renesmee started to yawn. In a matter of seconds she fell asleep in my arms. Rosalie suggested that we turn of the game so "Nessie" could sleep. Emmett almost rejected that offer, but a glare from Rosalie and me made him think otherwise. Charlie didn't put up much of a protest. Carlisle left to go upstairs and claimed that he had some research to do. That left Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in living room with Charlie, Renesmee, and me.

It was already about 3 pm and I realized that Charlie hadn't eaten yet.

"Charlie, you must be starved! Is there anything you want to eat?" I sounded a lot like Esme in that sentence...

"Nah, I'm good...I ate before I left." Charlie assured me. "Shouldn't you be hungry?"

"Uhm...we don't really eat like you think, Charlie..."

"Oh, gotcha..." He trailed off and was followed by awkward silence. If only he knew what we did "eat".

Edward excused himself to the piano. He's been writing a song for Renesmee. It was already perfect, but he wanted to make some ajustment to make it even better suited for her. It made me wonder how long my song took to make...

Charlie marveled, "I didn't know you played the piano, Edward!"

"He plays many instruments, Charlie. Some probably wouldn't be called "instruments' in your terms-" I could see where Emmett was going and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Emmett, didn't you say you wanted to go for a hike today?" I pressed my question. My tone made it known that he needed to go. Now.

"I don't remember saying-" He was cut off by Jasper.

"Yeah, I remember, you said the weather was supposed to be perfect. You wanted to go with Rose! You know? Have a nice picnic.." I so owed Jasper for this and I knew he was in for it when Emmett returned.

Rosalie was with Jasper. "Now is the perfect time! Let's go pack a basket." Just as she finished her statement, Esme came into the room with a blanket and a picnic basket. My human eyes wouldn't be able to notice, but the basket was empty. I knew what they would be doing while they were gone, and I'm sure everybody did.

"Here, already packed. Go enjoy yourselves!" Esme seemed anxious to get them out. Maybe trying to make Charlie seem more comfortable?

Emmett could see that he was defeated and was about to sigh, until Rose winked at him. The human pace they had was not fast enough for him. With a quick "Later, guys!", he was gone. Esme excused herself again. That just left Alice, Jasper, Charlie, and me.

Jasper immediately struck up a conversation with Charlie about Charlie's job and gave the distraction Alice wanted me to have.

"Jasper's been sensing that you've been annoyed, guilty, angry, and worried. I can understand annoyed...but why should you be so upset, Bella?" Alice said this in a slick, and quiet manner. I doubt Charlie noticed.

"It's just...Renesmee doesn't get a normal life. She's going to face dangers even adults can't handle. At the rate she's growing, she'll be dead before she's 20 years old!" Alice gave me a comforting hug and waited for me to calm down.

"The only danger she needs to worry about is if she gets your clumsy genes. Carlisle will find a way to stop her aging, and we'll protect her from anything and anybody. You'll have a perfect life. The hard parts are over. Okay?"

I keep repeating those things in my head. They just don't make sense. I just nodded my head to Alice and sat down on a chair near the fire place. Alice was right, she always is and will be right. You should never bet against Alice. For the next hour that's all I concentrated on. It wasn't until Renesmee shifted and I realized she had woken up. I hope she hasn't been awake too long. She would've gotten bored. There was no way to tell, though. I looked around. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten back from their "picnic" and we're now building a house of cards. Alice and Jasper were gazing into each others eyes on the staircase. Carlisle was busy reading on the couch, next to Esme, who was sketching on a notepad. Jacob and Seth were in the kitchen, no doubt feasting on whatever Esme made them. I shifted Renesmee to my left arm, and she got herself cozy again.

Seth came out of the kitchen and announced, _"You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C'mon. Bella and Nessie'll be here tomorrow. Let's go get some grub, eh?"_

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, and Bella, if you're ever sick like that again, I'm going to visit you. No matter what. Got it?" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie, we both know I wasn't really-"

"Need to know..." Charlie pleaded.

"Right." That would take some getting used to. We both walked to the door. By now, Renesmee had fallen asleep again.

* * *

_"I don't know how much we should tell Renee about this," Charlie said, hesitating with one foot out the door. He stretched, and then his stomach growled._

_I nodded. "I know. I don't want to freak her out. Better to protect her. This stuff isn't for the fainthearted."_

_His lips twisted up to the side, ruefully. "I would have tried to protect you, too, if I'd known how. But I guess you've never fit into the fainthearted category, have you?"_

_I smiled back, pulling a blazing breath in through my teeth._

_Charlie patted his stomach absently. "I'll think of something. We've got time to discuss this, right?"_

_"Right," I promised him._


	2. Explaining the Imprint

**AN-** This is starting to become my writer's block story. I take suggestions, if you really want a certain moment. If this somehow gets successful I may add some "missing" Pack moments too... Now, onto the one-shot! :)

**DISCLAIMER**- Everything in italics are from Breaking Dawn. I do NOT own the Twilight series.

* * *

**PREVIOUS (JPOV)**

_It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now._  
_Renesmee._

_From upstairs, there was a new sound. The only sound that could touch me in this endless instant._  
_A frantic pounding, a racing beat . . ._  
_A changing heart._

* * *

**PRESENT ****(JPOV)**

I rocked back on forth on my toes. Here I was, nervous because of a vampire. No, I wasn't nervous of the massive strength or threats. My brothers and I could take them on. I was nervous about his approval. That's right. I am nervous of Edward Cullen's approval. I knew that if he didn't approve his family would move away and I would never see Renesmee again.

Ah, Renesmee.

Her milk chocolate eyes.

Her intelligent gaze.

Her curly bronze hair.

Her pale skin.

Her slight blush.

Her everything.

Renesmee was perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Edward come outside. It had taken hours for him to finally come downstairs. He looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"I, um, needed to talk to you," I told him as I got closer. He liked confidence. Right?

"Jacob, please make it quick. I don't have much patience at the moment," Edward looked frantically back at the house.

"It's important," I told him, beating around the bush.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward told me, "Just tell me. Quickly."

I figured he was too distracted to notice my thoughts about Renesmee earlier. Ah, Renesmee.

"What about Renesmee?" Edward asked me, suspiciously.

Just spit it out, Jacob. It's now or never. For Renesmee. For Nessie.

"I imprinted on Renesmee."

I held my breath waiting for him to answer. His face was expressionless. A few minutes passed before he answered.

"Fine. You will be the one who tells Bella."

"What? No 'Stay away from my daughter or I'll castrate you'? No 'Get out of my sight, dog, and never show your face here again'?" I asked him, astonished.

"Bella will deal with you once she is a vampire."

I was amazed. No, I was more than amazed. There wasn't even a word that could describe how shocked I was. He should be mad at me. Better yet, he should be furious. I gave him hell for two years and repay him by giving up on his wife as she was dying. Then I went and imprinted on his only daughter. Shouldn't he be a little pissed off about that?

"Trust me. Bella will be enough. Now, I must go," He told me and in the blink of an eye he was waiting by Bella side again.

'Bella will be enough'? What does that mean? She wouldn't hurt me. I thought she might be happy that I'd imprinted. Do vampires have mood swings when they're changed? Would she already know how much I love her daughter? I had so many questions. Carlisle said Bella would probably wake up by tomorrow. Oh well, she couldn't be too angry with me.

I walked back inside to several upturned couches, a broken vase, and glass doors shattered.

"What happened?" I asked Esme as I moved a couch back into place.

"Rose happened," Jasper shrugged as he got out a broom. "She freaked out and Emmett had to take her somewhere else so she wouldn't do something to destructive."

"I'll go call the glass company...again," Esme sighed.

"Next time could you give us a warning when you going to say news like that. If Emmett and I hadn't been here to restrain Rose she would've attacked," Jasper finished collecting the last piece of glass.

"Please, I could've taken her," I scoffed, adjusting the last coach.

"You'd be surprised at the power of a severely pissed off vampire female," Jasper warned me.

"It's a good thing I won't have to deal with that for a while," I told him as I walked into the kitchen so I could spend more time with Renesmee. We now had all the time in the world.

"Forever," I promised her as I scooped her up in my arms while Esme attempted to feed her some formula. After a few minutes Emmett and Rosalie came back. I received Blondie's death glares as she walked past me. I'd gladly take them if that meant I could stay with Renesmee.

Suddenly, the thumping I had heard upstairs went faster and faster. Then, as soon as it started. It had stopped. The human Bella was gone and replaced by vampire Bella. Who had left behind a great legacy and brought forth a wonderful daughter.

Renesmee.


End file.
